Enigma
by A Girl Can Wish
Summary: Before I made it to the door I heard him whisper,“Goodnight, my love. Goodnight, Maximum Ride.” Fax! Rated T cause I'm paranoid. I'm terrible at summaries, but read anyway! Oneshot but could turn into more. I'm no good at writing long stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not an old man, or a real author, therefore I do not own Maximum Ride.

**Claimer: **I do own this plot. YEY!

Fang: *raises eyebrows*

Me: What?

Fang: Nothing! *holds up hands in innocence*

Me: Sureeee. But don't make me make this into a Figgy FanFic!

Fang: *shudders* Yes, ma'am!

Me: Now, on with the story!

I can't sleep.

….

This is the part where you say, "Why, Max?"

Well, thanks for asking.

It's because of one of the biggest Enigmas ever.

Yeah.

Fang.

Oh, yeah. He tried something again.

_FLASHBACK_

The Flock had just left to go into the kitchen and mom was in her room. I was in the kitchen, looking for something edible. My head was buried in the cupboard, looking past all the healthy junk for… Ah-hah! I found them. Cookies! I then turned to the fridge to get some milk when I felt the hair on the back of my neck prick up. I whirled around, spilling the milk I had just poured on the nice, clean floor.

"God! Why do you always do that?" I shouted.

"Well, Max, there's this thing most humans and animals do. It's called _breathing_. Even though we were only at school for a little while, I thought you would've learned that by now. The shame." He said. Wow. I think that was the longest sentence he had ever uttered to me, or to any member of the flock, for that matter. He then grinned one of those rare grins that would make the dreariest of days seem much brighter….Woah. Stop. Since when did I become a poet or something? Okay, there was the one I wrote on Antarctica, but you could hardly call that poetic! I was blushing furiously by this point, of course. I huffed out a breath and turned around to get a dishrag to clean up the milk.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. I could tell he was smiling from his voice. As if this was humorous! Well!

"No, Fang. Not. At. All." I stated. Then, so quietly I didn't even notice, he walked up and slid his arms around my waist. That felt so…right. Like two puzzle pieces. Woah. I did NOT just think that. It's crazy what this boy does to me.

"Max, just calm down. You can be yourself around me. You can let down that protective shield that you use when the whole Flock is around," he whispered cautiously in my ear. I threw his arms down and turned to face him.

"And why should I, Fang?" I inquired.

"I think I can answer that easily," he said and pressed his lips softly into mine. Soft, but with determination. It was perfect. I was in heaven for about three seconds before I realized what was happening. I pulled away quickly and ran away. Before I made it to the door I heard him whisper,

"Goodnight, my love. Goodnight, Maximum Ride."

_END FLASHBACK_

See what I mean?

My God, he pisses me off when he goes all romance-ey on me.

But he was so sweet. As were his kisses.

But he can't just go and make assumptions that I put up a "shield"!

But it's the truth.

_But he loves you. _Argh! Angel was in my head!

_OUT! NOW! _I think-shouted…If that's possible.

_Touchy, touchy! _Angel…thought at me.

_OUT! _

_Okay, Max….But he really does love you and he wishes you would admit your feelings!_ She thought quickly, before exiting my head.

….

Did he really _love_ me? I mean, I knew he liked me…but love?

I pondered this for a moment.

Maybe I loved him back?

But… But…

That's it.

I do love him back.

And I need to show him.

I slipped out of my bed, careful not to let the mattress creak.

I tip-toed out of my room and down the hall to Fang's.

As I slowly opened the door, I saw the boy I loved sprawled out on his bed, hair tousled, mouth slightly open.

He looked wonderfully cute.

I stepped softly to the side of his bed, leaned over him, and placed the lightest of kisses his mouth.

No response.

Disappointed, I made no effort to be quiet as I trudged out of the room.

"Max." I gasped audibly and turned on my heel. Fang was sitting up in bed. I practically sprinted over to him. He stood up and said,

"I knew you would let down that shield." As he said that, he pressed his lips to mine.

So? You like it? You hate it?

Tell me. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW.

:D

Peace.


	2. Author's Note!

Okay. So here I am, updating. Sooner than I normally would, but that's cause it's the weekend! Parrrtayyy!

So, you guys asked if it was a oneshot.

Yeah. It was originally supposed to be, but because I was writing it at night, I forgot to put that in the summary.

Fang: Wow. You're such a genius. I honestly wish I was as smart as you.

Me: Hmmm. It's almost like you _want_ me to go there….

Fang: Go where?

Me: FIGGY DREAM LAND! XD

Fang: Oh dear God.

Me: Honestly Fang. This is a very open society. If you just want to come on outta the closet, we will accept you either way. Right guys?

Suddenly appearing crowd: YES!

Fang: o.O Where did they come from?!?!?!

Me: Fang, stop changing the subject.

Fang: What? The fact that I'm gay, which I'm not?

Me: Yes.

Fang: Maria, I am not gay.

Me: It's okay, Fang. If you're still coming to terms with your sexuality, it's okay.

Fang: Ya know what? If you were human I would kick your ass into next week.

Max: Language!

Fang: Where did she come from?!?

Me: Well, Fang. When a mommy and daddy love each other very much-

Fang: NOT THAT!

Me: Alright then. Now shut up so I can continue!

Fang: *mumbles incoherently*

Anyway. I would need more than 3 reviews to know if I should continue. Cause I'm absolute rubbish at chapter stories. I mean, the last one I wrote sounded like a 5 year old tried to write a romance novel.

Fang: Probably because you act like a five year old….

Me: And I repeat, It's almost like you want me to go there!

But anyway…Sorry for the confusion.

Peace brohas. (Even though I'm a girl.)

Fang: Could've fooled me…

Me: ENOUGH! I'm gonna write a very cliché Figgy fan fiction because of you!

Fang: No! Please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!

Me: Well, I do have _some_ ideas. Lots of which involve Gazzy and a blowtorch.

Fang: What have I gotten myself into?

Me: You've brought it on yourself!

So anyway, BYE!

P.S. Review are love.

P.S.S. But review Fang = Love. If that makes sense.


	3. Revision! Woot!

_Disclaimer:__** I am not an old man, or a real author, therefore I do not own Maximum Ride. **_

_**Claimer: **__I do own this plot. YEY! _

_Fang: *raises eyebrows*_

_Me: What?_

_Fang: Nothing! *holds up hands in innocence*_

_Me: Sureeee. But don't make me make this into a Figgy FanFic!_

_Fang: *shudders* Yes, ma'am!_

_Me: Now, on with the story!_

_-------------------------------_

_I can't sleep._

…_._

_This is the part where you say, "Why, Max?"_

_Well, thanks for asking. _

_It's because of one of the biggest Enigmas ever. _

_Yeah._

_Fang._

_Oh, yeah. He tried something again._

_FLASHBACK_

The Flock had just left to go into the kitchen and mom was in her room. I was in the kitchen, looking for something edible. My head was buried in the cupboard, looking past all the healthy junk for… Ah-hah! I found them. Cookies! I then turned to the fridge to get some milk when I felt the hair on the back of my neck prick up. I whirled around, spilling the milk I had just poured on the nice, clean floor. 

"God! Why do you always do that?" I shouted.

"Well, Max, there's this thing most humans and animals do. It's called _breathing_. Even though we were only at school for a little while, I thought you would've learned that by now. The shame." He said. Wow. I think that was the longest sentence he had ever uttered to me, or to any member of the flock, for that matter. He then grinned one of those rare grins that would make the dreariest of days seem much brighter….Woah. Stop. Since when did I become a poet or something? Okay, there was the one I wrote on Antarctica, but you could hardly call that poetic! I was blushing furiously by this point, of course. I huffed out a breath and turned around to get a dishrag to clean up the milk. 

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. I could tell he was smiling from his voice. As if this was humorous! Well! 

"No, Fang. Not. At. All." I stated. Then, so quietly I didn't even notice, he walked up and slid his arms around my waist. That felt so…right. Like two puzzle pieces. Woah. I did NOT just think that. It's crazy what this boy does to me. 

"Max, just calm down. You can be yourself around me. You can let down that protective shield that you use when the whole Flock is around," he whispered cautiously in my ear. I threw his arms down and turned to face him.

"And why should I, Fang?" I inquired.

"I think I can answer that easily," he said and pressed his lips softly into mine. Soft, but with determination. It was perfect. I was in heaven for about three seconds before I realized what was happening. I pulled away quickly and ran away. Before I made it to the door I heard him whisper,

"Goodnight, my love. Goodnight, Maximum Ride."

_END FLASHBACK_

See what I mean? 

My God, he pisses me off when he goes all romance-ey on me. 

But he was so sweet. As were his kisses.

But he can't just go and make assumptions that I put up a "shield"! 

But it's the truth.

_But he loves you. _Argh! Angel was in my head!

_OUT! NOW! _I think-shouted…If that's possible.

_Touchy, touchy! _Angel…thought at me.

_OUT! _

_Okay, Max….But he really does love you and he wishes you would admit your feelings!_ She thought quickly, before exiting my head. 

….

Did he really _love_ me? I mean, I knew he liked me…but love? 

I pondered this for a moment. 

Maybe I loved him back? 

But… But…

That's it. 

I do love him back. 

But…I don't want to admit that to him.

I mean, what am I supposed to say?

Just waltz up all nonchalant and go, "Hey Fang, I love you!"

I think not.

Besides, it would be the most EMBARRASING thing in the whole wide freaking world.

Why?

Because many, many things could go wrong.

Number one: He would tell me he didn't love me.

Number two: He would say absolutely nothing while I sat there dumbly, blushing like crazy.

Number three: He would laugh in my face.

Number four: He would walk out on me, to give me a taste of my own medicine.

Number five: He would walk out on me because he wanted to.

Number six: It would be to late. I would have waited too long, and it would be too late. 

I think I'm going crazy. 

I care so much about this boy.

I mean, who else could keep me up at night making freaking lists?

Exactly.

I'm supposed to be the leader who knows everything!

And Fang suddenly has the power to shut all that off? 

Dear God, I think I'm going legally insane.

Then creaky floorboards and a doorknob turning broke me out of my thought process.

My breath caught in my chest and I slowly leaned up so I was on my elbows.

Of course.

It was Fang.

Oh. No.

"Hey," he whispered. He didn't have a shirt on. And, if I may say so myself, _dannnnng!_

"Um…hi?" I said, my tone questioning and shaky, "What're you doing in here?"

"Couldn't sleep." 

"Me neither." Why, oh why did I admit that? 

Then there was an awkward silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I was surprised he would asked that.

"You heard me. What are you thinking about?" 

"I dunno. About…stuff." 

His grin was so small I probably wouldn't have seen it if I wasn't staring at him.

"About what stuff?"

"_You._" My voice was so quiet I didn't think he heard it until he pulled my mouth to his. All I could think about was him. I didn't care about all the things that could go wrong, I didn't care about all the complications between me and him, I didn't care about anything. 

I was absolutely and positively focused on him. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his snaked around my waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pulled me closer to him. 

We were both breathing raggedly when we broke apart. I smiled slowly at him and he grinned back. 

He was about to get up so I said,

"No," he turned around, "Stay." He smirked but I just ignored it as he came over to my bed and laid down. I slung one of my arms across his chest and pulled him closer to me. 

"I-I love you Fang…" I said quietly.

"I love you, too Max. You know that," he said surely. Just as I was drifting to sleep, I heard him say, 

"I knew you would let down that shield."


End file.
